Can't Stop These Feelings Melting Through
by familyofthieves
Summary: Maybe if she had remembered to close the door they could have gotten away with it.


**A/N: **I know I should be working on my other story, but after last weeks episode I just had to write the one-shot. This is kind of spoilerish, so if you don't know anything about what is coming up this season and don't want to I advice you not to read it. This one shot was betad by AdventuresinStorybrooke! As always please enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I never have and never will own any of the characters.

* * *

It was a rare moment where everyone was out of the house, one that I had taken full advantage of. Even though we had moved from the small apartment and into a much larger house there never seemed to be any privacy. Most of the time I didn't mind, but there were moments I needed to be alone.

Right now was the perfect example, even though I wasn't completely alone. I couldn't exactly have a naked Neal next to me in my bed with my parents and son down stairs. Not only was in not appropriate and they did not need to know what happened in the bedroom, but also none of them knew about what was going on between Neal and I.

It wasn't that I was ashamed that I was back with Neal, because I wasn't. I just wasn't ready to tell them that after all the yelling I had done about how much I hated him, I had gotten back together with him. I knew I would have to break the news to them soon, but I was in no rush. There was something exciting about being in a secret relationship and having to sneak around.

"What are you thinking about?" Neal asked breaking me out of my thought bubble.

"How great it is that we are alone." I sighed looking up at him.

"I guess we should take full advantage of it since we don't know when the next opportunity could be."

I giggled as Neal rolled them over so he was able to hover above me, "I guess that would be a good idea."

He quickly closed the gap between us placing his lips on mine. I eagerly returned the kiss, ready to start again. I was just about to roll us over when we heard the front door slam shut.

"Mom!" Henry shouted from below, followed by hurried footsteps.

Neal and I shared a panicked look, this could not be happening. My bedroom was wide open too, it hadn't occurred to me at the time to close it. Now we were stuck in bed with no way to sneak Neal out or even get dressed. Our only option was to pull the sheets up high and hope for the best.

"Mom! You'll never believe what I did today!" Henry yelled again, coming straight to my doorway. "Mom? Neal what are you doing here? And what are you guys doing in bed?"

"Well…um…" I racked my brain trying to come up with a lie.

"Henry did you find…" Snow's voice came from down the hallway until she too was standing in my doorway.

I pulled the blanket up higher trying to hide my face, as if it wasn't embarrassing enough to have my son walk in on me. And of course I wasn't getting off the hook that easily as James came joined them.

All I wanted to do was bury my face is Neal's chest and hide until they left, but unfortunately that wasn't an option. It was clear that Snow and James knew what had been going on in my bedroom, as seen by the amused look on her and the livid look on him.

Poor Henry still had a look of pure confusion on his face. It wasn't that long ago that he and I had walked in on my parents in the same situation, and I knew this time I couldn't cover it up with a lie like they did. Henry was smart and I could practically see him putting two and two together. The kid knew something was up; I just wasn't sure how much he knew.

"Henry why don't you and James start lunch?" Snow suggested.

"But Mom…" Henry started, but shushed with one look from his grandmother.

"Go, now." She ordered again.

James sent Neal one more death glare before leading Henry downstairs. He hadn't been too thrilled when he learned who Neal was, and finding him with his daughter in bed wasn't going to help their relationship either.

I let out another groan as I heard the kid trying to get an answer out of his grandfather. This was not how I planned on telling my family that Neal and I were together.

"Thank you." I managed to mumble to Snow.

"No problem, I know what it's like to have my child walk in on me." She answered, which only made me feel more embarrassed. "So how long has this been going on?"

"A few weeks now I guess." Neal shrugged.

"I knew those late night trips weren't just for work. Well you better be prepared to share the entire story with the family once you two get dressed."

With those final words Snow left the doorway, but not before closing the door behind her.

I flopped back down onto the pillows mortified, I could not believe that I had been that stupid to think we could get away with that in my house, and of course for leaving the bedroom door open. Neal didn't seem to be as embarrassed as he was laughing besides me.

"I don't know what you think is so amusing, you know James is going to kill you now." I told him.

"Oh I am very well aware of that, but you should see the look on your face." He continued to laugh even with his life hanging in the balance.

"Well how do you expect me to react? Our 11 year old son just walked in on us in bed."

"Yeah I guess that wasn't a great parenting moment."

"No it wasn't. Looks like we can't put off that talk any longer."

"What talk?" I shot Neal a look and instant understanding came on his face. "That talk, well have fun with that."

"Oh no it won't be me giving him the talk, that will be all you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're his father."

"But you're his mother. Plus you've been his parent longer than I have."

"Not by that much. Besides it will be a lot less mortifying for him if he hears it from a male figure."

Neal let out a sigh, "Fine I'll do it."

"Good. Now come on we better get dressed." I went to push myself out of bed, but he pinned me down.

"Come on can't we finish what we started? We have nothing to hide now."

He went in to kiss me, but I rolled out from underneath him before he got the chance. "We might not have anything to hide, but my father has a sword downstairs and he isn't afraid to use it if we do not hurry up."

"Fine, you win again."

I gave Neal a quick peck on the lips to thank him before picking up my clothes and getting dressed. There was no point in putting off the inevitable conversation any longer.


End file.
